


When You Need A Hug

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More fluff. From a picture prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Need A Hug

"Katie... Sweetheart..."

John's touch is gentle and yet he can't help but smile when she turns to burrow her face into his shoulder, his smile soft as he stroked her hair, letting his hand close around her shoulder. 

"You okay?"

His answer comes when her hands bunched into his shirt. 

"No."

"Oh baby."

His sigh is soft even as he kisses her forehead, nestling into her hair. 

"You need me?"

"Yes... just stay here."

John smiles, kissing her forehead again, nestling into her hair. 

"Okay."


End file.
